


The Knight of Pherae and the Sword of Fire

by Alchemically



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword Spoilers, Gen, Mentioned Blazing Sword Characters, i call it blazing blade but i should stick with the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemically/pseuds/Alchemically
Summary: Ashe and Ingrid discuss the story of the legendary Knight of Pherae, and whether or not the tales are fictional.
Kudos: 8





	The Knight of Pherae and the Sword of Fire

The Knight of Pherae and the Sword of Fire. One of Ashe's favorite books of legend, though the same could be said about any book of legend he's read. However, many things about the legend felt so much different than other tales he had read. For one, some of the characters were described in completely different lights. Of course, the knight's childhood friend, the General of Ostia, is described as a bold fighter, yet still a trusted and valued friend. Then, his loyal paladin is a brave and strong knight. Classic characters of any legend.

The strange part comes when a specific three characters show up: The lady of the plains, the eldest pegasus knight, and the oracle of destiny. The knight shows a special admiration for each of the women. The lady for her strength and determination. The pegasus knight for her hard work and responsibility. The oracle of destiny for her dances and soft heart. Nearly every book would give a knight a love interest, but three? Unheard of.

Ashe came up with a theory about the legend. He proposed that it isn't a legend at all, instead it's a real account of the knight's journey. When he and Ingrid were chatting about some of their favorite books, he mentioned his theory, but Ingrid disagreed, there was no way the story could be true. Too many parts were simply unbelievable. The human-like creatures that fell into dust when defeated? The millennium old Archsage? Dragons hiding their identity and pretending to be human? That could not happen in real life. After talking about his theory for a while, they decided to have a full discussion about it on their day off.

* * *

"Ah, Ashe, there you are," she waved. "I hope you don't mind, but I told His Highness about your theory. He decided to join us today."

"I don't mind at all," he smiled. Now he had to explain this to Ingrid and His Highness. The pressure is on.

"Your theory is intriguing, I would love to hear more about it." Dimitri said. "But tell me, what made you believe the tale is not fictional?"

"O-Oh, of course!" Ashe said, setting his book on the table. "Well, one part that made me question it is the multiple love interests of the knight. You see, there are three women in the story who the knight feels particularly attached to. I have an example in here somewhere."

Ashe flipped through the book to a scene between the Knight of Pherae and the Lady of the Plains.

He cleared his throat, then read the scene, _"The Knight of Pherae could not believe what he was hearing. The Lady of the Plains never had doubt in herself, nor did the Knight ever have doubt in the Lady. His heart did not feel right, questioning if it was the same woman that he had met the year before."_

"The scene sounds similar to many other tales, does it not?" Ashe asked.

"That it does," Dimitri said. "Although, it could be the knight worrying about his friend's confidence."

"Hmm, maybe that is the case. But the eldest pegasus knight has a similar personality to the lady of the plains, and she shares a scene just like that one."

He flipped through the pages again, then read another scene, _"The Knight of Pherae worried about the eldest Pegasus Knight, seeing her work endlessly, to the point of exhaustion. His heart was heavy to see it. It was a tragedy that one such as her did not have happiness."_

"I will say, the two scenes are similar." Ingrid said, "But they don't necessarily mean the knight had romantic feelings. To me, it seems like he admires their qualities and is worried about their well being."

"That is possible, but I can't be the only one who thinks the scenes feel the same as other confessions of love, especially how they mention his heart." Ashe said. "What do you think, Your Highness?"

"You make a good point, Ashe. The two scenes are all too familiar." Dimitri gave Ashe some confidence in his theory. "I believe you mentioned a third scene with another of the knight's love interests, no?"

"Yes, there's one more that I noticed. This one is about the oracle of destiny."

More flipping through pages.

_"The Knight of Pherae looked at the Oracle of Destiny and felt something in his heart. Whatever the secret may be, it would not change..."_

Ingrid and Dimitri looked at Ashe, expecting him to continue. That pause is too long to just be turning a page. Ashe read the line in his head, then looked up at Ingrid, his face light red.

"Ingrid, you may be right about this part," he laughed.

"Oh? Do explain," she said.

He read the scene again as an explanation. _"The Knight of Pherae looked at the Oracle of Destiny and felt something in his heart. Whatever the secret may be, it would not change his love for her. The Knight confessed his feelings of deep love. The Oracle had become his one true love in the time they had spent together."_

Ingrid chuckled, "Well, that certainly seems more direct than the other two."

"I guess I skipped over that part or something... But that wasn't my only point about this!" he added. "Do you remember the part about the Eight Legends?"

"Of course. The eight heroes who protected the world of humans from dragons. Very much like the Ten Elites."

"Well, don't you find it strange that only three of them are involved in the tale?" He asked. "Why mention eight if only three are relevant?"

"Wait a moment, Ashe," Dimitri interrupted. "Ingrid said that these Eight Legends are like the Ten Elites. Are there not stories from Leicester about the Ten Elites? Only four of the ten founded areas that are now in Leicester. I think it makes perfect sense not to include all of them for a fictional story."

Ashe was definitely caught off guard by that, but he knew exactly what to say.

"Well, yes, but it also makes sense that not all of them were mentioned because they weren't alive. Even the Legend of Pherae was not alive in the story." Ashe's quick knowledge was quite useful, being able to pull out an obscure detail like that.

"The other two legends still don't sit right with me," Ingrid said. "They were present during the war with dragons, but they managed to live for another thousand years? Although, one could argue that the shaman wasn't truly alive."

"Perhaps they were able to live so long due to magic?" Ashe suggested. "And he finally got his chance to rest after defeating the dark druid for the last time."

"That... does make sense, actually," Ingrid admitted. "The two legends were magic users, after all. And the dark druid had his ways too, I suppose."

Once again, Ashe felt proud of his theory. Even if the whole "multiple love interests" part didn't quite work out. He looked over to the others, seeing Ingrid flipping through the book to find anything suggesting the story was fiction. Dimitri was peeking at Ingrid's book, looking a little disappointed every time she turned the page before he finished reading.

"Well, Ashe, I believe you have a strong theory," Ingrid praised. "I think I'll see this story in a new light from now on."

"O-Oh, thank you! But I never would have thought about it so much if I hadn't talked about it with you." Ashe tried to be modest, despite how proud of felt of himself.

The whole discussion made both Ashe and Ingrid wonder about other stories, but they realized how unlikely that would be. Stories of the "Altean Prince", or "Radiant Hero" seemed impossible to exist in the same world as The Knight Of Pherae.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide on if I think each game takes place in the same world. Sometimes you have Owain/Odin, but sometimes a demon king decides only one continent needs to be destroyed.


End file.
